Hard to let Go
by Be Obscene
Summary: One Shot. Based on the scene from Eclipse. Renee says farewell to her daughter but neither wants to let go. Very explicit! Don't like Renee/Bella you should steer clear now!


**A belated Mother's day story. Enjoy this twist on Twilight Eclipse. No mention of Edward or Vampires just a nice mother/daughter moment. Enjoy!**

"Aren't you going to miss this?" Renee asked. She was on her deck stretched out on a sunbathing chair. Her daughter Bella sat next to her, one last visit to her in Pheonix Arizona. It was hard letting go, both of them knew this. "I mean if you go to the university of Alaska...I'm never going to see you..."

Bella took a bite of the apple pie Renee had prepared. She set it aside and faced her. "They have a really great science program."

Renee smirked knowingly, "You mean a great boy program?"

"I'm not sure if I should be dating. I think I should really you know study."

Renee took a bite of her pie, "Well that's very responsible but...it's ok to have a little bit of fun."

"You really should've gotten whip cream," Bella chuckled.

Renee laughed, "Hey, it's not that bad." Renee almost forgot. She nearly jumped when she remembered. Hidden behind her chair she lifted up a present wrapped in purple paper and ribbon. "Congratulations!"

"Oh, wow!" Bella was thrilled, so much so she didn't even open it, she hugged her mother tight.

Renee could feel her daughter's vulnerability, she could feel her love. "Oh, you're welcome!"

They both trembled, unable and unwilling to let the other go. Bella had so many things she wanted to say. She stared at Renee, looked her in the eyes without blinking once. Her mind went blank. She bit her bottom lip, unable to put anything into words.

Renee was not prepared for what she was going to do. Bella smashed her plump pink lips into Renee's. This was no peck on the lips, something quick and maternal this was a full on lip lock. Renee didn't shove her away but she did try to get a word in.

"Bella?...what...Bella...," Bella continued kissing her off and on until finally, "BELLA!"

Bella stopped, she was shocked; Renee had never yelled at her that way. She hung her head in shame. "I'm sorry, Mom...I-I don't know what came over me."

"That's...that's ok," Renee said still in shock. They tried laughing it off but there was still tension. Bella leaned in, closing her eyes ready to kiss again. "BELLA!"

"I...I'm sorry I just..."

She kissed again, this time she was open mouth sucking on hers. Renee pulled away. A line of saliva dripped between them.

"Fuck it!" Renee said, letting go all guards and kissing Bella back. Their kissing got more and more intense. Renee held Bella in her arms as they swapped spit. Their tongues flapped around almost comically.

Bella ripped open Renee's blouse. Renee didn't give a damn she ripped open Bella's shirt. Both were getting incredibly hungry for each other. Bella kissed Renee's neck and did so until she got to her chest, kissing her perfect breasts.

Renee just desperately wanted to get Bella out of her pants. Bella climbed on top of Renee and collapsed naked on top of her on the deck chair. Bella was younger, hornier, her hormones were all over the place.

Renee squeezed her soft skin, her hands exploring her body all the while Bella sucked on her tits. Fingering each other was the next step, every time either upped the anty the other thought maybe it was a good time to stop before things went too far only to take it to the next level themselves.

"Oh fuck!" Renee screamed when Bella slipped her fingers inside of her.

"Oh SHIT!" Bella called out when Renee inserted her fingers.

They grunted back and forth.

"Let me taste you!" Renee begged.

Bella moved around and sat on her face so she could lick up the juices. This sweet taste she couldn't get enough of. Bella wasn't sure what Renee tasted like but it had to be the best thing she ever had.

Renee saw a nearby empty bowl. She snatched it and put it under Bella's slit, she fingered it until some more of that sweet pussy juice came out of her. She collected it into the bowl and grabbed Bella's pie.

"I know this isn't whip cream but it's the next best thing!"

Bella watched fascinated and almost appalled. Renee ate the pie with Bella's cum all over it. She offered Bella some which she gladly accepted.

"What about yours?" Bella asked after taking a savory bite.

Renee sat up on all fours, letting Bella milk the cum out of her straight onto her pie. Bella knew this was going to be the best desert she ever had.

They both sat there in Renee's chair naked and eating their pies, sharing spoonfuls with each other. Both worn out.

Bella nestled under Renee's chin, "Mom. I don't want to leave."

"You never have to." Renee planted a kiss on her forehead.

She shared one final kiss before nodding off comfortably.

**The End! **

**I'll have a longer Bella/Renee story in the future. Hope you liked this dirty tale. Any Katniss/Prim fans? A new story about them is on its way.**


End file.
